This project has provided research infrastructure support for the following clinical protocols: no heading for this first group, unlike remaining sets 03-AR-0298 A Pilot Study with the IL-1 Receptor Antagonist Anakinra or Kineret in Patients with Neonatal Onset Multisystem Inflammatory Disease (NOMID/CINCA Syndrome) 05-AR-0014 Continuation of a Pilot Open-Label Study of IL 1 Trap in Adult Subjects with Autoinflammatory Disease: A Therapeutic Approach to Study Pathogenesis 03-AR-0173 Studies of the Natural History, Pathogenesis and Outcome of (NOMID / CAPS, DIRA, CRMO, Still's Disease, Behcet's Disease, and other Undifferentiated Autoinflammatory Diseases) 07-AR-0146 Analysis of Stored Identified Specimens from Patients Enrolled in Protocol Number 98-AR-0150 09-AR-0006 A Multi-Center, Open Label, 6-Month Treatment Study to Establish the Safety, Tolerability, Efficacy, Pharmacokinetics and Pharmacodynamics of Canakinumab (anti-IL-1 Beta Antibody) in Patients with NOMID / CINCA Syndrome 11-AR-0241 A Pilot Study of Anakinra in Behcet's Disease (BD) 11-AR-0223 Studies on the Natural History and Pathogenesis of Spondyloarthritis 12-AR-8001 Compassionate Use Treatment Protocol 14V-MC-JAGA Treatment of Autoinflammatory Syndromes Expected to Benefit from JAK 1/2 Inhibition OFFICE OF THE CLINICAL DIRECTOR 91-AR-0196 Studies on the Natural History and Pathogenesis of Polymyositis, Dermatomyositis, and Related Diseases 94-AR-0066 Studies of the Pathogenesis and Natural History of Systemic Lupus Erythematosus (SLE) 00-AR-0222 Studies of the Pathogenesis and Natural History of Arthritis and Related Conditions 01-AR-0227 Natural History of Rheumatic Disease in Minority Communities 02-AR-0156 A Randomized, Double-Blind, Placebo-Controlled Trial of Infliximab In Patients With Dermatomyositis and Polymyositis 02-AR-0131 Collection Of Blood Components Using Apheresis From Patients With Rheumatic Diseases And Healthy Volunteers 02-AR-0272 A Phase I, Open-Labeled, Dose-Ascending Clinical Trial of Immunotherapy of MRA, A Humanized Anti-IL 6 Receptor Monoclonal Antibody, In Patients with Systemic Lupus Erythematosus 08-D-N021 Role of the Antibody Against NR2 Glutamate Receptor in Cognitive Dysfunction in Patients with Systemic Lupus Erythematosis 08-AR-0008 Insulin Resistance and Atherosclerosis in a Sample of Women with Systemic Lupus Erythematosus 08-AR-0029 Phase Ib, MultiCenter Randomized, Double-Blind Placebo-Controlled, Dose Escalation Study w/Open-Label Extension to Evaluate Safety and Tolerability of Multiple IV Doses of MEDI-545; A Fully Human Anti-IFN-alpha Monoclonal Antibody in Patients w/SLE AUTOIMMUNITY BRANCH 99-AR-0004 Molecular Basis of Primary Immunodeficiencies CLINICAL TRIALS AND OUTCOMES BRANCH 03-AR-0130 Genetic Determinants of Ankylosing Spondylitis Severity - Cross Sectional Study 03-AR-0131 Genetic Determinants of Ankylosing Spondylitis Severity - Longitudinal Study 03-AR-0133 Clinically Important Changes in Rheumatoid Arthritis 04-AR-0205 Progression of Spinal Fusion in Ankylosing Spondylitis 11-AR-0156 Bisphosphanate Users Radiographic Characterisitics of the Hip (BURCH) NEW PROTOCOLS---IN PROCESS T-AR-0121 Safety and Tolerability of Omalizumab in Patients with Lupus T-AR-0141 A Pilot Open-Label Study of Rilonacept (Arcalyst) in the Deficiency of the Interleukin-1 Receptor Antagonist (DIRA)